


WRONG TURN

by WorstPiesinWesteros



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Affection, Comfort Sex, F/F, Femslash, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Sweet, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstPiesinWesteros/pseuds/WorstPiesinWesteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-Me, Magenta and Columbia find Janet wandering the castle corridors, lost and wracked with guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WRONG TURN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story. Ever. Please be gentle! I have always shipped the hell out of Magenta/Columbia and inspired by some excellent fan fiction pieces, scenes just started unspooling in my mind. I’ve never given Janet a second thought, but she just kept popping up, so here we are. I hope this will be a new and interesting contribution to the RHPS fan fiction-land! 
> 
> Obviously, I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. In fact, I want to acknowledge that the nicknames used in this piece are not my creation. I have seen them used in various other stories by better authors than me. 
> 
> BE WARNED: this is straight up smut. Not a story with smutty elements. It’s smut with sweet and funny elements. If that is not your thing, TURN BACK NOW! 
> 
> But if you’re up for some hot and heavy girl-on-girl-on-girl action, welcome to my dirty little mind. Enter at Your Own Risk!

“You lost, honey?” a voice squeaked as Columbia’s head popped out of a door to her left. Janet jumped and stammered. “I ummm, I just can’t face Brad and the others right now. I was trying to get back to my room and I guess I took a wrong turn.”

“Wrong turns can take you on the most exciting journeys,” Magenta purred, appearing behind Columbia in the doorway. “You better come in here.” The groupie grabbed Janet’s hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her.

The bedroom was a bizarre mix of Magenta’s vampy, gothic glamour and Columbia’s childish candy-colored world of pop-culture. Dark damask bedding topped with pink sequined pillows. A vanity table strewn with make up and exotic-looking perfume bottles nestled beside a garish jukebox. Sketches of what looked like star-swept skies and moonlit waves dotted the walls, beside magazine cutouts of pop singers and old movie stars. Strings of twinkle lights crisscrossed the ceiling, bathing the cozy room in a soft glow. Somehow, the discordant elements worked together to create something strange and beautiful—just like the two women who now stood before Janet.

They looked her up and down, causing the girl to blush and cross her arms, suddenly remembering that with her slip gone, and her robe long since discarded in Rocky’s tank, she was reduced to only her bra and panties.

“You’re wearing even less than the last time we saw you,” Columbia smiled approvingly.

“Yes, I, uh, I ran into…Rocky, is it? He was hurt so I used my slip to bandage him up…” 

“And make him feel better?” Magenta finished for her, with a smirk. 

“And I guess you lost your robe in the tank when he was making you feel better,” Columbia said slyly, making Magenta throw her head back with a throaty laugh.

Janet gasped in horror. “You saw that?! How?” Scanning the room, her eyes lit on the small monitor. She sank onto the bed beside it, covering her face with her hands. “I can’t believe you saw that. I can’t believe I did that. This is mortifying!”

The women’s laughter died down as Columbia plopped down next to Janet. “You gotta relax, kid. It’s no big deal. You had a good time. Rocky had a good time.” She met Magenta’s dark eyes. “We had a good time, huh Mags?” She giggled as the maid indulged her with a wink and a slow smile.

Janet, self-absorbed as usual, didn’t notice the look between the girls. Or Magenta sinking onto the bed beside her.  
“No, this is all wrong,” Janet cried. “It’s this castle, and that Frank! I don’t know what’s come over me. I’m a good girl! Or…I was.” She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. “I can’t believe what I’ve done.” She was getting frantic now. “I have to apologize to Brad. I feel so guilty!”

Magenta caught Janet’s chin and roughly turned the girl to face her. Her sultry eyes softened but her voice was firm. “Don’t ever feel guilty for pleasure.” She stroked Janet’s jawline, moving her surprisingly soft hand up to cup the girl’s face. 

Janet felt a now familiar shiver through her body. She instinctively nuzzled her cheek into Magenta’s touch. The red-haired woman began caressing Janet’s neck and the girl closed her eyes, relishing the small, soft hand on her skin. So different from a man’s hand, but able to elicit the same lightheaded sensation of surrender, the same shiver of desire. 

Columbia, biting her lip, ran her hand lightly over Janet’s thigh. Janet fluttered her eyes open and shyly laid her hand on Columbia’s, meeting the girl’s eyes. She then looked back to Magenta, noticing for the first time, the sheer black negligee clinging to her breasts, her pale creamy thighs visible above the tops of her stockings, her luminous, inscrutable eyes, watching Janet watching her.

Magenta expertly lowered Janet’s bra strap with a long finger as she stroked her shoulder. Janet placed her hand on Magenta’s thigh, feeling the soft, smooth skin under the sheer black stocking. As Magenta trailed her hand down the girl’s chest, Janet felt her nipples harden. 

Magenta pressed her mouth to Janet’s and helpless, the girl parted her lips. She squeezed Columbia’s hand and sighed as Magenta slipped her tongue into her mouth. 

Janet’s heart was pounding and she imagined she could feel the mysterious Transylvanian’s heart racing too, beneath her soft, round breasts. She tangled her hand in Magenta’s unruly curls, deepened their kiss and felt the woman whimper softly. 

Janet kissed down her neck, letting her teeth gently graze the soft flesh. She bit down lightly and soothed the nip with her tongue. Soft cries escaped Magenta’s lips as she squirmed with pleasure. She pushed Janet’s bra aside to cup her breast and thumbed her rock hard nipple, making the girl cry out. Meanwhile, Columbia easily parted Janet’s legs and slipped her hand between her thighs, stroking the girl through her wet panties. 

Magenta discarded Janet’s bra and moved to take a small, rosy nipple in her mouth. She flicked the hard little bud with her tongue as Janet arched her back. Columbia quickly pulled the girl’s panties off and returned her hand to Janet’s sex. 

Magenta laced her fingers with Columbia’s and together they fondled Janet’s lips and throbbing little clit. Columbia’s mouth found Magenta’s and they moaned together as their tongues met. Janet, lost in the sensation of the soft, skillful hands between her legs, watched transfixed as the women lost themselves in each other.

Magenta trailed soft, wet kisses down her friend’s throat. “Harder, Mags, please,” Columbia breathed. Not one to take orders in any other context, here, the redhead complied. She sucked the girl’s soft flesh between her teeth, until Columbia was panting with pleasure. 

Joining in, Janet began slipping the shoulder of Columbia’s pajama top down, dropping kisses on her cool skin.

Meeting resistance, Janet tugged at the stubborn striped fabric. Magenta smirked as she watched the girl struggle, no longer with guilt, but with Columbia’s top. “Let me help you with that,” she murmured as she quickly popped the buttons and stripped the top off her friend, exposing her firm, round breasts. 

Still talking to Janet but gazing at Columbia, Magenta teased, “She’s happiest, like this--showing off her pretty little tits.” Her voice dropped to a husky whisper as her eyes darkened and she brushed the side of the girl’s soft breast. “Aren’t you, Colli?” The young girl winked at her best friend. “You’re happiest when I’m half naked too.” Eyes gleaming, Magenta retorted, “No, I’m happiest when you’re all naked.” She hooked her fingers into the pajama bottoms and tugged them off while Columbia giggled wildly. 

In retaliation, the girl pulled Magenta’s sheer black negligee off over the mess of thick red curls, leaving her in only her bra, panties and stockings. Columbia ran her hands up the girl’s thighs, relishing the feel of her soft, warm skin. Once again she pulled Magenta into a kiss and was rewarded with a soft sigh as she traced the girl’s lower lip with her tongue.

Wedged tightly between them, Janet felt each shift and movement of the women’s bodies and she grew even wetter watching them touch each other. She dimly wondered if this was what it was like for them to watch her with Rocky. 

As if reading her thoughts, at that moment, Magenta snaked her arm around Janet’s waist and Columbia turned to press her lips to Janet’s. 

The girl returned the kiss and rested a hand on either woman’s knee, instinctively running her thumbs in slow circles. 

Columbia covered Janet’s hand with hers and began to move it up her leg. Janet’s hand froze and she pulled back to look at Columbia--her pretty face, her slender naked body glowing in the soft light, her erect nipples as deep pink as the smooth silky lips between her legs, glistening wet. 

Janet flushed all over and bit her lip. “I guess I’m not quite spent yet,” she said half to herself, with a nervous smile. She looked from one woman to the other and confessed, “I mean, I’ve never…never... ever…” 

“You’ve never touched a woman? Shocking, “ Magenta deadpanned with an eye roll. Columbia squeezed Janet’s hand encouragingly. “Well you’ve touched yourself…oh, geez…you have touched yourself, right?” she squeaked, her round eyes widening and panicked disbelief sending her voice up an impossible octave. Janet giggled coyly and cast her eyes down, giving a quick nod. Columbia exhaled with relief. “Oh thank God,” Magenta muttered under her breath. 

Her eyes twinkling under the lights, Columbia squeezed Janet’s hand again. “It’s practically the same thing.” 

Janet grinned and kissed her, pulling her close. She tentatively cupped the pink-haired girl’s breast, savoring the feel of its soft weight in her hand. She squeezed gently and enjoyed Columbia’s loud whimper as she quickly flicked her thumb over the pink nipple, making it hard. “See, you’re a natural, kid,” Columbia whispered, a little breathless. 

Magenta slid up to Columbia’s other side, entwining their thighs as she did and covered the woman’s other breast with her small hand. 

Janet bent her head to take Columbia’s erect nipple in her mouth. She circled it with her tongue before closing her lips and sucking softly.

Columbia was undulating under the women now, grinding hard against Magenta’s thigh, which the domestic kept helpfully wedged between the girl’s legs. Soon Magenta took Janet’s hand and guided it down to Columbia’s sex, lingering a moment as Janet began to explore the soft, slick folds. 

Columbia arched her back as Janet found her clit; she cried out when Magenta plunged a finger deep inside her. 

Sinking down between the girl’s legs, Magenta glanced up at Janet from under her thick lashes. “Watch and learn.” 

The red-haired woman licked Columbia in long strokes. She wrapped her full red lips around the girl’s clit, sucking and strumming it with her tongue.

Janet was aching now as she clutched Columbia’s hand and watched the girl hit her climax with a shuddering cry.

As Columbia fell still, Janet tasted her on Magenta’s lips, already wanting more. “I hope you were being a good girl and paying attention,” Magenta panted against Janet’s ear. 

Janet ran her hands up Magenta’s slender body and buried her face in the girl’s neck as she reached around to unhook the lacy bra. “I guess you’re gonna find out.” Janet murmured, surprising herself with the sass.

“Oooooh, Mags, she’s learning to play!” Columbia teased, still a little flushed, as she settled herself behind Magenta, wrapping her arms around her roommate. Magenta’s eyes flashed at Janet with something like interest, then fluttered shut as Columbia lazily traced her ear with her tongue and gently rolled her pink nipple between her fingers.

Janet had in fact been paying attention and she now slid her leg between the redhead’s thighs, and bent her head to her other breast, licking the full nipple as it grew hard in her mouth.

Magenta whimpered loudly as she rocked against Janet’s thigh.

Sensing her friend’s need, Columbia ran her little hand down the girl’s stomach and slipped it into her soaking wet panties. Magenta moaned as Columbia fingered her warm, silky folds. Janet pulled her panties off and watched breathless as Columbia spread Magenta’s pink lips and caressed her clit with quick, slender fingers. 

Trailing her tongue down Magenta’s soft skin, Janet buried her face between the woman’s legs, just as she had watched Magenta do to Columbia. 

Janet kissed and explored the girl, tentatively at first, then urgently, as Magenta’s sweetness filled her mouth. Janet wrapped her mouth around the woman’s little clit and ran her tongue over her soft, wet lips. Magenta, usually so composed, was breathless now. Columbia smiled and kissed her best friend’s neck. She loved watching Magenta lose herself in pleasure; usually the Transylvanian was cold and distant, consumed with managing her moody brother and the increasingly maniacal Frank. But over time, Columbia had seen glimpses of a warmer side—Magenta’s homesickness for Transsexual, her fondness for the groupie’s movie magazines and especially their time together in this little bedroom—both of them far from home, surrounded by madness, finding comfort and escape in each other’s arms. 

Holding Magenta close, Columbia watched as Janet slipped two fingers deep inside the pretty girl in her arms, fluttering her tongue hard and fast on her clit. Columbia gently pinched her nipples and felt Magenta quivering as she surrendered, waves of pleasure knocking her senseless.

Janet held still, enjoying the feel of Magenta’s warmth throbbing around her fingers. She heard a soft giggle, “Not bad for your first time, kid.” Magenta, her skin glowing and eyes shining in the soft light, caught her breath before pulling Janet up to her. “Perhaps she deserves a reward,” she whispered. 

Columbia and Magenta pushed Janet back onto the bed, covering her with their soft hands and wet mouths. Columbia bit down lightly on her nipple while Magenta kissed her neck. 

Magenta let out a sigh as she felt the wetness between the girl’s legs. “See? Isn’t feeling good better than feeling guilty?” she whispered, her breath warm against the girl’s ear. 

Janet writhed under them, biting her lip and whimpering, on the edge of begging.

The red haired woman teased Janet’s lips, running her fingers, slick with the girl’s juices, through the folds of soft skin. She lightly circled her throbbing clit. “Are you going to feel guilty about this? Because we can stop right now.” 

“No!” Janet cried. “Please, please… don’t stop,” she breathed, begging now, for the third time that night.

Columbia and Magenta shared a smile as the pink haired girl moved to replace Magenta’s hand with her mouth. She slipped her tongue deep inside Janet, tasting her sweet warmth. 

Magenta filled her hands with Janet’s breasts, brushing her stiff nipples with her thumbs. 

Janet wrapped her hands in Columbia’s silky hair and as she moved in rhythm to the girl’s quick, little tongue on her clit, she exploded in shattering waves of sensation. 

EPILOGUE

After they had sent Janet on her way, Columbia, in fresh pj’s, leaned against the door, watching Magenta at her vanity table. “You were right, Mags, that was too easy, “ she grinned. “After the master and that ridiculous creature of his, you think she’d say no to us?!” the redhead demanded, incredulous. 

Magenta smoothed her sheer black chiffon slip of a gown and checked her lipstick in the mirror. She was going to be late ringing the dinner gong. Not that she gave a damn, but she sensed things were starting to move quickly now and she preferred to avoid unnecessary attention. 

She glanced over at her roommate and bit her lip. As weary as she was of the master and the mission, as ready as she was to return home with her brother, she knew she would miss the irritating, irresistible young girl studying her from under a soft fringe of pink hair. 

“Colli…” she said, quickly crossing the room and stopping in front of the young woman. “That silly girl is lucky we were feeling…generous.” Magenta surprised Columbia and herself by taking the girl in her arms. “And I’ve been lucky too.” 

“Huh…” Columbia murmured softly, before Magenta kissed her, soft and slow and deep until they were both dizzy and breathless. 

“Mags…I…” Columbia started, still dazed. “Come on,” Magenta said, taking a deep breath and giving Columbia’s hand a squeeze. She opened the door. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
